


Seaworthy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tip of the hat goes to <a href="http://swtalmnd.insanejournal.com/267905.html">this VERY NWS art</a> by Swtalmnd for the inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seaworthy

**Author's Note:**

> A tip of the hat goes to [this VERY NWS art](http://swtalmnd.insanejournal.com/267905.html) by Swtalmnd for the inspiration.

"All hands on deck!"

"Did he say—"

" _Deck_ , you idiot!"

The captain strode past the assembled sailors silencing them without even a word, such was his power over them.

"I understand there is a new oiler on my ship," he said as he paced, hands locked behind his back. "Step forward, ah, Seaman Potter."

Eyes greener than any warm Caribbean bay met his own black ones and in that moment the captain felt as if there had been a mutiny and he was held captive on his own vessel.

"The rest of you, back to work." There was a bit of whispering and a few odd glances as the crew returned to their tasks but the captain quelled them with a look. Finally he turned to the delightful young man before him.

"Are you familiar with your duties?"

"Yes, Captain Snape, sir."

"And they are?"

"To keep the machinery lubricated, sir." 

Snape stepped closer, looking down his long nose at the young sailor. "Are you experienced with _lubrication_ , Potter?"

The young man blushed slightly. "Yes, sir," he replied, his voice cracking.

"Very well. If we have any difficulties on this voyage, I shall lay the blame squarely on your shoulders." The captain's eyes bored into the lush green ones. 

"You won't be disappointed in me, sir," Potter said cheekily, the minx.

"Indeed? I think perhaps some manual labor might be necessary to curb your cheek." The lad's face fell. "You will scrub my chambers on your hands and knees, Seaman Potter." His face lit up once more. 

_He'd be so responsive in bed_ , Snape thought as his cock twitched its agreement.

"If your _performance_ is satisfactory you may retire for the evening. If not, there is a belaying pin with your name on it."

"A what?"

"Nevermind. You'll see soon enough."


End file.
